Little is known about the special strengths and problems of the elderly chronically ill. Cancer is of particular interest in this regard because it so commonly affects older people. The proposed study seeks to assess the general well-being, or psychosocial status, of elderly cancer patients and to compare the well-being of older patients with that of their families, with that of younger patients with cancer, and with that of elderly disabled persons who do not have cancer. This proposal is focused on cancer patients; analogous data on the elderly will come from a concurrent project, for which funds are not requested, conducted by the University's Center for the Rehabilitation of the Aged. A large, representative sample of cancer patients and their family members will complete self-report mood and anxiety tests in addition to the Rand Corporation General Well-Being Scale. This scale continues to be applied in federal studies to assess psychological and social status in the general population. Several hypotheses concerning relationships between age and diagnosis will be tested.